Adeleine
Adeleine, also known as Ado (though possibly different character), is a human character from the Kirby series, the only one of that type who lives on Pop Star. Appearance Adeleine wears a red beret over her brown hair, implying she is partly, if not completely, French. Her attire consists of a green shirt, gray shorts/skirt, blue socks, and brown shoes; she also carries a paintbrush and palette with her as well, clearly demonstrating her role as a painting artist. Ado looks similar, although her hairstyle is slightly different and she actually does wear a skirt. It is shown in the credits her eyes are dark brown. Personality Like her predecessor Ado was, Adeleine is an artist and can bring her creations to life. Her personality is largely unknown since she does not talk all that much. Judging from what we see from her, we aren't wrong to assume that she is peppy and upbeat. She is even willing to aid in Kirby's quest to save Ribbon's home planet from Dark Matter's assault. Ado's personality is largely unknown though it is shown she likes drawing things as seen when Kirby meets her after she is redeemed. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Adeleine makes her supposed debut as Ado in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, where she appears as the boss of level 4, Cloudy Park. During the fight, she'll paint four different bosses that'll come to life and fight the pink protagonist Kirby, including Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, and Kracko. Once Kirby defeated all of those bosses, he would then be required to take on Ado. This, however, is not a chore, as one hit will take Ado down. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Adeleine makes her first confirmed appearance in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards for the Nintendo 64, where she was possessed by Dark Matter and then had to be freed by Kirby. Once Kirby was able to free her, she traveled along with the protagonist throughout the rest of the game. She'd help him out by painting many items which would then become real, such as health items. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Adeleine makes her second (or third if she was Ado) appearance in Kirby Star Allies where she is one of the three Dream Friends as part of the second wave of Dream Friends. She acts as a duo with Ribbon and uses her painting as the main part of her moveset. She can summon bosses and enemies from past Kirby games and can fly thanks to Ribbon. She can also create food and shoot Crystal Shards with the Crystal Gun while flying. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, Adeleine can be seen in the town after Parallel Nightmare and the Aeon Hero have been defeated. She can be seen on the left of the town where she is painting a picture as Ribbon watches. She also appears as a singular sticker with Ribbon, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. The sticker display the "Sorry for the wait!" message when used. Names in Other Languages Adeleine keeps her English name in French. *Japanese: Adorēnu (Her Japanese name) *Spanish/Portuguese/Italian: Agdalena (From Latin Magdalēna (Madeline) and her English name) *Latin: Adorēn'us', -eris or -ūs (From her Japanese name) Trivia * A pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards shows that Adeleine was playable at one point in development. *Her name is derived from a Germanization or variation of "Adeline," which is a dimunitive of the French Adèle, which means "nobility". Gallery Ado.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3. Adeleine.png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Kirby Allies Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Kirby bosses